When the tobacco industry targeted American women for increased consumption, they invested tremendous resources to understand and exploit the position of women in society and their resulting wants and needs. Access to the formerly secret internal industry documents makes possible a comprehensive search for and analysis of tobacco industry documents that supported the targeting of women. With experts in tobacco control, document analysis, behavioral science, marketing, and counter-marketing, the proposed research will locate and analyze behavioral and consumer research and other marketing documents to improve our understanding of how the tobacco industry markets to women. The ultimate goals of this research include informing and improving counter-marketing efforts. The research seeks: . To conduct a comprehensive, systematic search for tobacco industry documents relevant to . behavioral and consumer research on women and marketing to women; . To create a user-friendly, well indexed database of these documents and make it widely available through tobaccodocuments.org: . To review, analyze, and interpret key documents to address questions including: . What are the techniques, processes and tools the industry uses to identify promising segments of the female market and to develop marketing strategies and tactics for these segments? . What are the determinants, benefits, and appeals that are successful in getting women in general, and various subsegments of women to smoke? Which are the least successful approaches? . How does the industry attract new female smokers? Keep current smokers from quitting? . How does the industry identity, exploit, respond to, and/or influence social trends? . To develop and test counter-marketing concepts that might be effective: . To disseminate the findings on marketing and counter-marketing to academic and applied audiences.